As is generally known, components, for example, in the form of cabin components, for example, in the form of ceiling- or wall elements, are held to other components, i.e., generally to structural components, but also to other holding devices, the majority of which are complementary, by means of holding devices, for example, in the form of screws, pins, bushes, hooks or dowels. In such arrangements, the holding devices are accessible for deinstallation by means of openings, recessed in the component, in the form of gaps or holes. The holding devices may be covered with additional elements, for example, with caps made of plastic.
In such arrangements, the ability to freely position the holding devices is very limited for aesthetic and practical reasons, because the above-mentioned access needs to be ensured at all times, and as little of the holding technology as possible is to be visible. The presence of aesthetically displeasing, i.e. visible holes, is a problem that is often encountered in this context. Furthermore, accessibility by maintenance personnel may be difficult as a result of gaps or seals because the components completely or partly cover the holding devices to be undone, thus rendering the holding devices invisible to maintenance personnel. Because of the problems mentioned above, balancing aesthetics against the safe distribution of the holding devices, in a manner that takes account of the loads experienced, is often a compromise with suboptimal scope for resolution.